Dragon Order
by lildark7
Summary: Schon der erste Besuch in der Freien Stadt Stonehelm bringt die Katastrophe. Das Königreich leidet immer noch unter der Herrschaft des Königs. Eine Gruppe von Drachenreitern versucht diesen zu stürzen...


_**Note to all the English speaking people out there. I'm working on the translation, but it could take a while until I translated the first few chapters. ^^ **_

_Hier etwas, dass ich vor ca. ein bis zwei Jahren angefangen habe zu schreiben..._

_Hoffe ihr mögt es._

_Viel spaß beim lesen!!_

* * *

**Dragon Order**

_A story based on Christopher Paolinis Novel „Eragon"_

_and_

_The PS3 game L.A.I.R._

By lildark7

* * *

**Fight back, flight back**

"Sehr gut Leute, wir machen dann Schluss für heute.", rief Vanir erfreut und landete gefolgt von den vier Mädchen auf dem Trainingsplatz. „Das war doch schon mal sehr gut. Wir treffen uns morgen früh um dieselbe Zeit wieder hier."

„Oh, Gott! Schon wieder so früh aufstehen!? Können wir nicht ne Stunde später trainieren?", gähnte Ayla.

Sie hatte heute Morgen ihr Ziel beim Bogenschießen mehrmals verfehlt und sich einigen Ärger mit Vanir geholt, als sie einen nicht grade netten Kommentar über seine Angriffstechnik gemacht hatte.

Vanir fuhr sie gereizt an: „Nein! Können wir nicht. Und falls du auch nur daran denken solltest, jetzt etwas zu erwidern… Ich habe eh noch ein Wörtchen mit dir zu reden."

Er wandte sich den anderen drei zu: „Ihr könnt gehen. Wir sehen uns später."

Dann sprach er zu Ayla: „Und du bleibst schön hier."

Während die drei Mädchen und ihre Drachen den Trainingsplatz verließen zog Vanir Ayla in Richtung der umgefallenen Baumstämme, die als Sitzplatz dienten.

Er befahl Hirador, seinem Drachen: *_Flieg mit Tyrael zu den anderen. Ich komme später mit Ayla nach. Sag ihnen, dass wir uns in der Stadt Stonehelm treffen_.*

Hirador und Tyrael flogen unverzüglich los.

Ayla sah ihnen nach, bis Vanir ihr bedeutete sich ihm gegenüber zu setzen.

Als sie saß, sagte er: „So Ayla. Beantworte mir doch bitte eine Frage: _Was ist eigentlich heute mit dir los gewesen?! _ Du triffst deine Ziele nicht, du kritisierst und beleidigst mich und widersetzt dich meinen Anordnungen! Ich erwarte von dir, dass du mir jetzt eine vernünftige Erklärung lieferst."

Ayla gähnte erneut und meinte dann: „Na gut, wie du willst. Ich bin todmüde, und wenn ich todmüde bin, bin ich zu nichts zu gebrauchen. Und wenn mich dann noch jemand anschreit ist eh alles vorbei. Du hast ja gemerkt, dass ich ein wenig genervt war."

Vanir war alles andere als zufrieden mit dieser Antwort.

Er zischte: „Das ist alles? Du bist todmüde?"

Seine Augen verengten sich und er sprach weiter: „Nun hör mir mal gut zu. Du wirst jetzt für jeden Schuss, den du heute Morgen in den Sand gesetzt hast…"

Er brach ab.

Ayla waren während er gesprochen hatte, mehrmals die Augen zugefallen und sie hatte nicht mal die Hälfte von dem mitgekriegt, was er gesagt hatte, so sehr sie sich auch bemühte aufzupassen.

Auch Vanir bemerkte das.

Er ergriff ihre Schultern und fragte: „Ayla? Alles in Ordnung?"

Sie antwortete: „Ja, ich bin nur müde."

Er entschied, dass es keinen Sinn mehr hatte sie zu bestrafen. Sie war tatsächlich zu nichts zu gebrauchen.

Er sagte: „Ayla, ich möchte, dass du morgen _ausgeschlafen_ zum Training kommst, ok?" „Ok."

Sie war kurz davor einzuschlafen.

Er stand auf und rief in Gedanken nach Hirador.

*_Hirador, komm bitte mit Tyrael zum Trainingsplatz zurück. Ich glaube Ayla schafft es nicht, den Weg bis nach Stonehelm zu laufen._*

Sein Drache fragte verwundert:

*_Wieso schafft sie es nicht bis dorthin zu laufen? Ist sie verletzt?_*

*_Nein, nur müde_*, erwiderte er und lachte grimmig.

Mit einem Seitenblick auf Ayla, wartete er, bis die beiden Drachen kurze Zeit später kamen. Tyrael landete und sein Mund war zu einer Art grinsen verzogen.

Er fragte Ayla: *_Na du Schlafmütze, hat Vanir dir eine schöne Standpauke gehalten?_*

*_Nein, nicht so richtig. Glaube ich zumindest. Ich habe die hälfte nicht mitbekommen, und die andere hälfte schon wieder vergessen_.*

Sie stieg auf und machte sich bereit loszufliegen.

Vanir stieg ebenfalls auf und sagte: „Auf nach Stonehelm"

Die beiden Drachen hoben fast Zeitgleich ab und flogen in Richtung Stadt davon.

* * *

**The City of Stonehelm**

Die drei Mädchen warteten schon auf dem Marktplatz der Stadt auf die beiden Nachzügler. Und als diese endlich eintrafen beschlossen sie sich noch ein wenig umzuschauen. Die Drachen gingen derweil auf die Jagd.

„Und wo gehen wir nun hin?", fragte Talenja ungeduldig.

Vanir antwortete ihr: „Wir werden uns aufteilen und alle Besorgungen erledigen. Sobald wir alles haben kommen wir hierher zurück."

Also machten sie sich auf den Weg.

Ayla ging auf Vanirs Geheiß hin mit ihm. Er wollte sie im Auge behalten, da sie nicht wirklich in guter Verfassung war. Talenja schloss sich ihnen an. Siory und Cyragingen allein in Richtung Westviertel. Die anderen drei machten sich auf den Weg in den nördlichen Teil der Stadt.

Talenja hatte sich bereits in fünf verschiedenen Läden umgeschaut und war grade im begriff in den nächsten hineinzugehen, als Vanir eine Bank entdeckte.

Er meinte: „Wir warten hier draußen, in Ordnung?"

„Ja klar. Ich komme, wenn ich fertig geguckt habe.", sie lächelte glücklich.

Sie hatte damit gerechnet, dass Vanir ihr verbieten würde sich dort umzusehen.

Er setzte sich neben Ayla auf die Bank.

Diese jedoch schien sich aus irgendeinem Grund unwohl zu fühlen.

Vanir runzelte die Stirn und fragte heute schon zum zweiten Mal: „Alles in Ordnung?"

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher.", meinte sie und sah sich um. „Irgendetwas passiert gleich. Ich weiß nur noch nicht was es ist."

Sofort war er in Alarmbereitschaft.

Er stand auf.

„Hoffen wir, dass es nicht die Truppen des Königs sind."

Ayla erhob sich ebenfalls. Sie war wieder hellwach.

„Wir müssen die anderen warnen.", meinte sie. „Uns bleibt nicht mehr viel Zeit."

Sie rannten los.

Beide wussten, was zu tun war.

Ayla rief Tyrael. *_Komm sofort ans Nordtor der Stadt. Ich glaube, wir kriegen hier gleich mächtig Ärger! Sag den anderen bescheid, falls Vanir das nicht übernommen hat. Ich hole Talenja._*

Sie stürzte in den Laden.

*_Ach und Tyrael. Falls du auf dem Weg hierher Truppen des Königs siehst benachrichtige mich. Und lass dich auf keinen fall von denen entdecken!_*

*_Wie du möchtest._ _Ich bin schon unterwegs._*

Talenja kam ihr entgegen gerannt und wäre fast mit ihr zusammengestoßen.

„Ich habe die Nachricht schon bekommen. Los, beeilen wir uns!"

Sie rannten gemeinsam bis zum Marktplatz, wo sie sich trennten.

Ayla warf einen Blick über die Schulter und sah grade noch, wie Talenja mit Lyras abhob.

Sie fragte ihn in Gedanken: *_Und schon irgendwas zu sehen?_*

*_Nein. Es ist alles still._*, antwortete er und flog eine Richtung Südwesten davon.

*_Gut._*

Sie hatte das Nordtor fast erreicht, als die Alarmglocken der Stadt losgingen und die ersten Pfeile über die Mauer surrten. Die Leute, die grade noch so friedlich ihre Einkäufe erledigt hatten rannten in Panik Richtung Stadtmitte.

Genau im selben Augenblick sah sie Tyrael am Himmel auftauchen.

*_Typisch. Die können nicht ruhig bleiben. Es wäre alles so viel einfacher, wenn die Leute nicht immer sofort in Panik geraten würden._*, dachte Ayla genervt.

*_Wie recht du damit hast._*, stimmte Tyrael ihr zu und landete neben ihr.

Sie stieg auf und die beiden hoben ab.

* * *

**Stonehelm ****under****attack**

Von oben sah man, dass das Heer sich aufgeteilt hatte. Die Stadt war umringt von Soldaten. An allen vier Stadttoren hatten sie sich positioniert und waren im Begriff mit Katapulten die Tore aufzusprengen. Die Bewohner der Stadt hatten sich in der Mitte auf dem Marktplatz versammelt.

Sie saßen in der Falle.

Ayla rief Vanir zu, der vom Osttor abgeflogen war.

„Jemand muss die Leute aus der Stadt schaffen. Die Schergen des Königs werden alle töten lassen, wenn sie eintreffen."

Zu ihrer Überraschung war es Hirador, der ihr antwortete.

*_Geh, bring die Leute in Sicherheit. Komm zurück, sobald du das getan hast._*

Tyrael drehte augenblicklich ab und flog zum Marktplatz.

Als die Stadtbewohner den Drachen am Himmel erblickten, begannen sie wieder in Panik zu verfallen. Ayla rief den Leuten zu:

„Ihr braucht keine Angst zu haben. Wir sind gekommen um euch zu helfen!"

Sie sprang von Tyraels rücken.

*_Flieg zurück und sieh nach, ob du den anderen helfen kannst. Vanir wird dir sagen, was zu tun ist._*

Er antwortete. *_In Ordnung. Aber pass auf dich auf._*

*_Ich passe auf mich auf. Pass du lieber auf, dass dich nicht einer dieser Pfeile vom Himmel holt, die vorhin über die Mauer flogen._*

Sie sah zu, wie er sich wieder in die Lüfte erhob. Dann wandte sie sich an einige der Bewohner der Stadt und fragte: „Gibt es hier irgendwelche unterirdischen Gänge, die aus der Stadt hinaus führen?"

Eine ältere Dame antwortete ihr. „Ja, wir haben in der Nähe des Osttors einen Gang der nach Linston, einem Nachbardorf führt."

„Gut.", Ayla sah sich um.

Es waren noch keine Feinde in Sicht, trotzdem mussten sie sich beeilen.

Sie hatte keine Ahnung, wie lange die anderen die Truppen davon abhalten konnten durch die Tore in die Stadt zu gelangen.

„Ihr werdet jetzt umgehend nach Linston gehen. Bringt euch dort irgendwo in Sicherheit! Geht zu verwandten, oder sucht euch irgendwo anders eine Unterkunft. Ich werde euch bis zum Gang begleiten, von dort aus nehmt ihr den kürzesten Weg aus der Stadt heraus."

Sie liefen los.

Ayla hatte sich unter die Leute gemischt, um nicht so aufzufallen. Dennoch hatte sie alles im Blick.

Ein kleiner Junge der neben ihr lief fragte sie: „Bist du eine Drachenreiterin?"

Sie lächelte ihn an und sagte: „Ja, bin ich."

Der Junge bekam große Augen. „Kannst du denn auch zaubern?"

Die Mutter des Jungen tadelte ihn erschrocken.

„Brian, sei nicht so unhöflich. So etwas fragt man nicht."

Ayla lächelte weiterhin freundlich. „Ich würde es nicht als Zauberei bezeichnen."

Sie pflückte eine Rose vom Wegrand. - „Sagen wir, es ist eine besondere Fähigkeit." - Und ließ diese vereisen.

Der Junge, Brian, sah fasziniert zu wie sich Raureif auf der Rose bildete.

Ayla hielt sie ihm hin.

„Hier.", sagte sie und Brian nahm ihr erstaunt die Rose ab.

„Danke." Der Junge schien gar nicht zu wissen, was er sagen sollte.

„Kein Problem."

Sie hatten den Gang fast erreicht.

Ayla quetschte sich bis nach vorne durch und befahl den Bewohnern sich immer zu zweit aufzustellen und in den Tunnel zu gehen, da es sonst ein chaotisches durcheinander gäbe und sie schneller vorankommen würden.

Die ersten paare waren schon unten im Gang angekommen, als Tyrael sich plötzlich meldete.

*_Das Westtor ist durch! Die Truppen des Königs sind auf dem Weg zum Marktplatz. Wenn sie dort niemanden auffinden werden sie die Stadt in Grund und Boden stampfen!_*

*_Na super. Wie viele sind es? Kannst du das sehen?_*

*_Ungefähr sechzig._*, antwortete Tyrael.

*_Das ist nicht gut. Pass auf: Versuch sie aufzuhalten solange du kannst, ok?_*, nun war Ayla richtig genervt.

*_Mit vergnügen._*

Sie lief so schnell sie konnte ans andere Ende der Schlange.

Die Leute drehten sich panisch um.

Sie rief: „Zügig weitergehen! Ich will nur schauen, ob die Truppen den Marktplatz schon erreicht haben. Es besteht noch kein Grund zur Sorge!"

Ein Pfeil bohrte sich neben ihr in den Boden.

„Ich korrigiere. Seid besorgt und beeilt euch ein wenig."

Die Bewohner der Stadt begannen schneller zu laufen und fingen an zu drängeln.

Gereizt wies Ayla sie an: „Frauen und Kinder zuerst! Wer drängelt geht als letzter!"

Die Menge hatte sich grade neu angeordnet, als der erste Trupp Soldaten in Sicht kam.

Ayla hatte die Hand am Knauf ihres Schwertes.

„Geht zügig weiter", sagte sie.

Im selben Augenblick erschien Tyrael am Himmel über ihnen und spie den Soldaten, eine eiskalte Feuerwand entgegen. Alle die getroffen wurden schrien vor Schmerzen und sanken zu Boden.

Sie waren tot.

Über die Hälfte der Leute hatte bereits den Gang betreten, doch trotz Tyraels Hilfe kamen die Soldaten viel zu schnell näher.

Ayla begann sich Sorgen zu machen. Normalerweise war sie nicht der Typ, der in Panik geriet, doch allmählich wurde die Zeit knapp.

*_Ich finde, wir könnten hier mal ein wenig Hilfe gebrauchen. Was meinst du?_*

Tyrael antwortete: *_Ja, ich sehe das genauso. Ruf Vanir und Hirador hierher, wenn sie nicht grade genauso in der Klemme stecken, wie wir._*

Sie konzentrierte sich so gut sie konnte und rief in Gedanken nach Vanir. Im Training hatte es bis jetzt nur geklappt, wenn sie nicht unter Druck gestanden hatte und die Augen schloss, deshalb war sie umso überraschter, als sie seine Antwort in ihrem Kopf widerhallen hörte.

*_Ich komme so schnell ich kann._*

Die Soldaten hatten bereits die halbe Strecke zu ihnen zurückgelegt und waren jetzt in Schussweite.

Tyrael ließ einen weiteren Feuerstoß auf sie niederfahren. Doch für jeden gefallenen Mann schien ein neuer aus den hinteren Reihen aufzurücken.

Ein weiterer Schauer von Pfeilen verfehlte sie haarscharf. Die Leute hinter ihr stoben auseinander um nicht getroffen zu werden.

Ein Soldat, allem Anschein nach, der Heerführer, trat aus der Gruppe heraus und rief:

„Stonehelm wird ab sofort unter den Befehl des Königs gestellt. Jeder der Widerstand leistet, wird wegen Hochverrat getötet."

*_Oh, dann könnt ihr gleich die Ganze Stadt abfackeln, weil sich hier wohl alle zur Wehr setzen werden…_*, dachte Ayla.

Sie rief dem Soldaten entgegen:

„Bestell deinem König einen schönen Gruß, ich glaube kaum, dass sich hier auch nur einer mit euch Schleimbeuteln abgeben will!"

Als Antwort zog dieser sein Schwert und zischte:

„Wie ihr wollt. Wir werden diese Stadt von der Landkarte radieren und du bist die erste, die wegen Hochverrats getötet wird."

Die Stadtbewohner waren mittlerweile stehen geblieben und folgten dem Wortwechsel.

Hirador und Vanir kreisten schon seit einiger Zeit unbemerkt über ihnen und erteilten ihr und Tyrael befehle.

Ayla zog ebenfalls ihr Schwert und begann zu grinsen.

„Wir werden sehen, wer hier wen tötet."

Der Soldat kam auf sie zugelaufen.

Sie sah nach oben und schrie: „Jetzt oder nie!"

Alles ging rasend schnell.

Tyrael und Hirador nahmen das Heer ins Kreuzfeuer, Ayla rannte zurück zu den Bewohnern und brüllte über den Lärm hinweg: „Lauft sofort nach unten! Wenn alle drin sind verriegele ich die Tür von außen, sodass niemand mehr hineinkommt!"

Die Leute begannen so schnell sie konnten nach unten zu rennen. Als alle unten waren verriegelte sie das Schloss und vereiste es.

Später würde sie Siory bitten die Scharniere zu schmelzen, damit man die Tür nicht einfach aus der Angel heben konnte.

Vanir befahl ihr in Gedanken:

*_Flieg mit Tyrael zurück zum Nordtor und schau nach, ob dort weitere Truppen anrücken!_*

Sie sah sich um.

Von den Soldaten, die Hirador und Tyrael ins Kreuzfeuer genommen hatten war nur noch ein Häufchen Asche zurückgeblieben, trotzdem waren noch genug auf dem Schlachtfeld die kämpfen konnten, aber die Anzahl war so gering, dass Vanir mühelos mit ihnen fertig werden würde.

Ayla sprang auf den Rücken ihres Drachen, als dieser vorbei flog.

*_Los geht's!_*, freute sich Tyrael.

Er flog sehr schnell und in dieser Höhe wehte ein heftiger Wind.

Ayla begann zu frösteln und sagte:

*_Flieg tiefer, hier oben ist es verdammt kalt._*

Tyrael schien sich köstlich über irgendetwas zu amüsieren und meinte:

*_Du hättest deinen Reisemantel mitnehmen sollen. Ich hab dir doch gesagt, dass es dir unter umständen kalt werden könnte. Wenn es unten bei euch auf der Erde warm ist, dann heißt das noch lange nicht, dass es hier oben genauso ist_*

*_Schon gut, schon gut! Das nächste Mal höre ich auf dich! Zufrieden? Aber nun flieg bitte tiefer, sonst friere ich unter umständen an dir fest und das wollen wir doch nicht, oder?_*

Zufrieden mit ihrer Antwort ging er in den Sinkflug und ärgerte Ayla:

*_Nein, wenn du an mir festfrieren würdest, dann müsste ich mir dein Gemecker ja rund um die Uhr anhören. Nicht auszuhalten! Und ja, ich bin zufrieden._*

*_Wie bitte?! Wer meckert hier?_*, fragte Ayla beleidigt.

*_Na du._*, meinte Tyrael und stieß ein Geräusch aus, dass sie anhörte wie ein grollendes Lachen.

*_Ich meckere gar nicht._*

*_Wie du meinst._*

Tyrael flog eine Schleife und man konnte das Nordtor sehen.

Es waren keine weiteren Truppen aufgekreuzt.

Sie drehten Richtung Westen ab, sodass sie einmal um die ganze Stadt fliegen konnten, ohne einen großen Umweg zu fliegen.

Als sie näher herankamen, sahen sie eine riesige schwarze Rauchwolke.

Ein Feuer war in Westviertel ausgebrochen!

Cyra hielt die übrig gebliebenen Soldaten davon ab, durch das zerstörte Stadttor in die Stadt zu kommen. Antrius war dabei das Feuer zu löschen.

Ayla hörte wie jemand von hinten auf sie zugeflogen kam und drehte sich um, um zu sehen, wer es war.

„Ayla.", rief Siory ihr zu und winkte, als würden sie sich auf einem Spazierflug begegnen.

„Siory, nein was für eine Überraschung dich ausgerechnet _hier_ zu treffen!", rief ironisch grinsend zurück.

Als Siory dann direkt neben ihr war fragte sie: „Und was verschafft mir die Ehre?"

„Vanir schickt mich", erklärte sie. „Ich hatte am Südtor nichts mehr zu tun, also soll ich dir, bei was auch immer, helfen."

„Gut", freute sich Ayla. „Flieg mit mir zum Osttor zurück, du musst dort die Scharniere zum Fluchtgang schmelzen, damit niemand mehr durchkommt."

„OK"

Die beiden hatten grade umgedreht, als Vanir und Hirador mit einem unglaublichen Tempo auf sie zugeschossen kam.

Beinahe hätte er Thyren und Siory gerammt.

*_Pass bloß auf, wo du hinfliegst._*, zischte Thyren Hirador an.

Dieser zischte zurück: *_Sei bloß still, oder ich ramm dich das nächste mal _ganz aus Versehen_, wenn niemand hinsieht_*

Vanir fuhr dazwischen: *_Seit still, alle beide. Zeit zum streiten bleibt später!_*

Dann sagte er: „Cyra hat mich eben benachrichtigt, dass ein Bote losgeschickt wurde, um Verstärkung zu holen. Ihr zwei fliegt jetzt so schnell es geht zu diesem verdammten Fluchttunnel und sorgt dafür, dass dort niemand mehr hereinkommt! Beeilt euch! Cyra und ich kommen nach."

Er flog weiter in Richtung Westtor.

Ayla und Siory machten sich, wie befohlen auf zum Ostteil der Stadt, wo sich der Tunnel befand.

Dort angekommen, stiegen sie ab und Ayla zeigte Siory die Tür.

„Ich hab das Schloss erst einmal vereist, da mir auf die Schnelle nichts Besseres eingefallen ist."

„Naja, gehalten hätte das auf die Dauer nicht, spätestens wenn es wärmer wird ist das Eis hin.", Siory hielt ihre Hand unter das Schloss, woraufhin das Eis schmolz.

„_Das _weiß ich selbst. Genau deswegen brauche ich ja auch deine Hilfe.", meinte Ayla ein wenig genervt.

„Oh, ist da jemand müde?", fragte Siory und grinste.

„Ja! Und jetzt schmelz bitte die verdammten Scharniere, bevor ich endgültig wegpenne."

Wortlos, drehte Siory sich um und legte ihre Hand auf das erste Scharnier, woraufhin dieses unter ihrer Hand zu glühen begann und schmolz. Das gleiche tat sie mit dem anderen Scharnier und dem Schloss.

Schweigend sah Ayla zu.

Hirador meldete sich grade, als sie mit dem Schloss fertig geworden waren.

*_Die Verstärkung ist eingetroffen! Wir können sie nicht mehr lange davon abhalten, in die Stadt einzudringen. Seid ihr fertig?_*

Thyren antwortete für Siory: *_Ja, wir sind grade fertig geworden_*

*_Sehr gut._*, es war Vanirs Stimme, die sie hörten. *_Verlasst den Ostteil der Stadt. Es sieht so aus, als ob zwei Boten des Königs unter den Soldaten wären. Greift auf keinen Fall an! Ich werde mir einen kleinen Scherz erlauben. Wir treffen uns am Marktplatz. Ich bin sicher, dass das Heer des Königs genau dorthin will._*

Keiner der beiden wusste, was mit „einem kleinen Scherz" gemeint war.

Siory stieg auf Thyren und meinte:

„Hoffentlich wird's lustig. Langsam wird es hier nämlich langweilig."

„Langweilig? Sag mal hattest du da unten im Süden nicht genug Soldaten, die du grillen konntest? Ich für meinen Teil hatte hier oben genug zu tun.", meinte Ayla und sprang auf Tyraels Rücken.

Beide hoben ab und flogen Richtung Marktplatz.

Während sie flogen unterhielten sie sich weiter.

„Wirklich? Ich bin da unten nur im Kreis geflogen und habe ein Häufchen Asche zurückgelassen. Nicht grade das, was ich eine Herausforderung nenne.", sie sprach, als ob sie übers Wetter reden würde.

Ayla erwiderte: „Also ich habe definitiv mehr Action gehabt."

Und so erzählte sie Siory, was alles passiert war.

Als sie ihr von dem Jungen erzählte, der sie gefragt hatte, ob sie eine Drachenreiterin war, warf sie ein:

„Ich dachte, du kannst Kinder nicht ausstehen. Für mich hört sich das aber ganz anders an."

Ayla verdrehte die Augen.

„Ich hasse Kinder. Aber ich konnte den kleinen doch nicht einfach wegekeln, was wäre ich denn dann für ein Vorbild? Außerdem stand die Muter daneben!"

„Was ja auch so ein riesiges Problem dargestellt hat", Siory grinste fies.

„Genau!"

Ihr Gegenüber schüttelte den Kopf und schwieg.

Sie hatten den Marktplatz erreicht.

* * *

**Ambassador**** of the King**

Cyra und Antrius waren schon da, doch von Vanir war keine Spur.

„Mein Gott, wo bleibt der denn?", grummelte Cyra.

Sie sah zu Siory und Ayla hinüber und fragte: „Ihr habt ihn nicht gesehen, oder?"

„Nein.", antworteten beide gleichzeitig.

Plötzlich fragte Ayla.

„Wo zur Hölle sind eigentlich Talenja und Lyras? Ich habe sie nicht mehr gesehen, seit sie vom Marktplatz abgeflogen sind."

Dieses Mal waren es Cyra und Siory, die gleichzeitig antworteten.

„Keine Ahnung."

Die Frage beantwortete sich jedoch von selbst, als Talenja und Lyra wenige Augenblicke später aus dem Südosten geflogen kamen.

Lyras hatte in seinen Klauen zwei riesige Fässer. Talenja hielt einen Ölkanister.

Sie stellten beides auf dem Marktplatz ab.

„Ich könnte hier unten ein bisschen Hilfe gebrauchen", rief Talenja den 3 Reiterinnen zu, die über ihr Kreisten. „Jemand muss mir den Kanister aufmachen."

Cyra und Antrius landeten auf dem Marktplatz.

Als der Kanister auf war, begann Talenja eine breite Ölspur um den Marktplatz zu ziehen.

Wenn diese angezündet würde, wäre die Armee des Königs eingekesselt.

„Was ist in den Fässern drin?", fragte Cyra neugierig.

„Sprengstoff.", antwortete Talenja und bat Lyras, die Fässer an jeweils zwei Hausecken zu stellen, die dem Kreis aus Öl am nächsten waren.

Von oben sahen Ayla und Siory, wie Vanir auf sie zukam.

Am Boden unter ihm lief das Heer genau in Richtung Marktplatz.

Unten bekamen Cyra und Talenja den befehl alles stehen und liegen zu lassen, egal wie weit sie waren.

Also hoben sie ab und gesellten sich wieder zu Ayla und Siory.

Keine 30 Sekunden später hatten Vanir und Hirador den Platz erreicht.

Die Armee des Königs würde auch gleich aufkreuzen.

Er fragte Talenja: „Wie weit seid ihr gekommen?"

„Wir sind fertig geworden. Hat alles auf die Sekunde genau gepasst."

Vanir schien sehr zufrieden. Er lächelte und meinte:

„Na dann kann's ja losgehen. Das wird ein Spaß."

Er freute sich, wie ein kleines Kind, dass im Sandkasten eine Schaufel gefunden hatte.

Ayla und Talenja starrten ihn fassungslos an, Siory schien sich über irgendetwas zu amüsieren und Cyra grinste ihrerseits erfreut.

Er wandte sich an Siory: „Wenn ich dir ein Zeichen gebe, setzt du die Ölspur in Brand. Verstanden?"

Sie nickte.

„Ich werde mir den Heerführer an die Seite nehmen und dem König so eine Nachricht zukommen lassen. Talenja, du fliegst los und schaust, in welcher Stadt, wir unsere nicht erledigten Besorgung am schnellsten nachholen können, da wir ja mitten beim Einkauf unterbrochen wurden. Und der Rest von euch, darf einfach zugucken und die Vorstellung genießen. Ich denke es wird außer einem riesigen Feuerwerk eh nichts zu sehen geben."

Talenja flog heute schon das zweite Mal in Richtung Südosten davon und war auf dem Weg nach Dracelay und Dorlyn.

Die Soldaten hatten den Marktplatz erreicht.

Vanir ging mit Hirador in den Sinkflug und stoppte ein paar Meter über dem Boden schwebend vor dem Trupp.

Er rief: „Ich möchte mit eurem Anführer verhandeln!"

Ein hoch gewachsener Man mit karottenrotem Haar trat aus dem Heer vor.

„Ich bin zum Verhandeln bereit."

„Gut. Ich würde euch gerne unter vier Augen einen Vorschlag machen. Es geht um das weitere Verbleiben der Stadt Stonehelm."

Er sprang von Hiradors Rücken und trat vor den Mann.

Dieser sagte: „In Ordnung. Aber bevor ich mit euch verhandle möchte ich auf Nummersicher gehen, dass dies keine List ist. Ich verlange von euch, dass ihr euer Schwert einem meiner Männer übergebt, bis wir fertig sind. Dann dürft ihr es wieder an euch nehmen."

Vanir nickte.

„Natürlich."

Er gab sein Schwert dem Soldaten, der ihm am nächsten Stand, mit dem Schwertgriff voran.

*_Ich werde mir am Ende des Tages wohl ein neues Schwert kaufen müssen…_*

Der Heerführer führte ihn in eine Seitengasse, wo sie vor den Blicken der restlichen Soldaten geschützt waren. Er hatte sein Schwert behalten, was Vanir nur gelegen kam.

Der Soldat fragte: „Also, was genau wollen sie mir für einen Vorschlag machen?"

Er antwortete: „Ich glaube ich habe mir das mit dem Vorschlag anders überlegt. Ich möchte vielmehr, dass sie ihrem König etwas ausrichten…"

Vanirs Augen hatten ihre Farbe verändert.

Sie waren jetzt goldgelben, anstatt des schwarz, das sie normalerweise hatten.

Er sprach klar und deutlich weiter: „Richten sie ihrem König einen schönen Gruß von mir aus. Von der ehemals freien Stadt Stonehelm ist nicht mehr viel übrig geblieben, dass für ihn von Bedeutung wäre. Hunderte seiner Männer sind umsonst gestorben und die Bewohner der Stadt, werden ihm jetzt wohl nicht mehr helfen an Waffen und anderes Material zu gelangen. Nun geht und richtet es ihm aus. Sofort!"

Der Heerführer rannte los, als hätte ihn ein Blitz getroffen.

Vanir gab Siory das Zeichen zum entzünden der Ölspur und sprang auf Hirador.

Die Soldaten auf dem Marktplatz schrien und es gab einen riesigen Knall. Die Fässer mit dem Sprengstoff waren explodiert und die Feuerwalze verbrannte alles was ihr in den Weg kam. Lager und Wohnhäuser fingen Feuer und eine schwarze Rauchwolke bildete sich über der Stadt, die man noch in Linston sehen konnte.

Antrius und Tyrael flogen umher, und dämmten das Feuer auf den Bereich der Lagerhäuser ein.

Vanir landete an einer sicheren Stelle auf dem Marktplatz und machte sich auf die Suche nach seinem Schwert. Wie zu erwarten gewesen war, war dieses genauso verkohlt, wie die Soldaten.

Siory landete neben ihm und betrachtete das verkohlte, verbeulte Ding, dass einmal ein Schwert gewesen war.

„Wie's aussieht, brauchst du ein neues.", stellte sie fest.

„Ja. Ich werde mir nachher eins besorgen.", meinte er und warf das nicht mehr zu gebrauchende Schwert auf den Haufen Soldaten zurück.

Von oben rief Ayla ihnen zu: „Talenja kommt zurück. „Sie sagt, dass wir in Dracelay alles kriegen würden, was wir brauchen."

„Sehr gut. Dann auf nach Dracelay."

Vanir rief Hirador und die 5 machten sich auf den Weg.

* * *

**Dorlyn and Dracelay**

Dracelay tauchte grade am Horizont auf, als Tyrael sagte.

*_Ayla, vergiss nicht dir einen schönen dicken Reisemantel zu holen. Wenn wir das nächste Mal fliegen, nehme ich keine Rücksicht mehr darauf, ob dir kalt ist, oder nicht._*

*_Werde ich machen. Danke, dass du mich dran erinnerst. Ich hätte es vergessen._*

*_Wie immer_*, lachte Tyrael.

Talenja fragte: „Ayla, gehen wir wieder zusammen rumgucken?"

„Klar. Aber zuerst gehe ich mit Vanir in den Waffenladen und schaue mich nach einer neuen Klinge um."

„Ach, dann komme ich mit.", meinte sie.

Und dann kam Siory und brachte den Witz des Tages, indem sie eine für ihre Verhältnisse ganz untypische Frage stellte.

„Wo wollt ihr hin?"

Ayla und Talenja brachen in schallendes Gelächter aus.

Normalerweise waren sie die beiden, die immer spät schalteten.

Als sie sich wieder eingekriegt hatten sagte Ayla.

„Wir wollen mit Vanir zum Waffenladen."

Siory meinte: „Oh wenn das so ist, ich glaube ich komme auch mit."

Und als Cyra wenige Sekunden später meinte, dass sie ebenfalls mitkam fragte Vanir.

„Und haben wir jetzt alle?"

„Ja.", antworteten die vier gleichzeitig und mussten, jedenfalls Ayla und Talenja, wieder lachen.

Wenige Minuten später landeten sie auf dem Vorplatz von Dracelay.

Hier trafen sich regelmäßig alle möglichen Händler, um Waren zu kaufen und zu verkaufen. Doch heute war der Platz leer.

Talenja informierte sie: „Heute ist Wochenmarkt, falls wir von dort noch etwas brauchen."

„Die Speisekammer ist gerammelt voll. Ich glaube also nicht, dass wir von dort noch etwas brauchen werden.", meinte Vanir.

„Gut. Dann lasst uns keine Zeit verlieren."

Sie liefen los.

Der Laden, den Vanir suchte befand sich in einer schmalen Seitengasse und war recht unscheinbar. Es waren kleine Verzierungen und der Name des Händlers auf der Tür eingraviert. Kein Schild wies, wie bei den anderen Läden, darauf hin, dass sich hier ein Waffenhändler niedergelassen hatte.

Die fünf traten ein.

Das innere des Ladens war extrem groß. Eine umgebaute Scheune, wie sich herausstellte.

In der rechten Hälfte hingen allerlei Schwerter, Schwertscheiden, Dolche und Bögen in verschiedenen Formen und, ja sogar in verschiedenen Farben. Ein Tresen war ebenfalls vorhanden. Die linke Hälfte war zu einer Schmiede umgebaut worden.

Der Ladenbesitzer trat vor.

Er war kräftig gebaut hatte einen Bart und bekam schon langsam graue Haare. Aber alles in allem machte, er einen sehr netten Eindruck. Er schien mit seiner Arbeit sehr zufrieden zu sein und sich am Leben zu freuen.

„Vanir. Mein Gott, dich habe ich hier ja seit einer Ewigkeit nicht mehr gesehen. Wen hast du denn da alles mitgebracht?"

Vanir lächelte und sagte:

„Agwar, das sind Ayla, Cyra, Siory und Talenja." - Er deutete jedes Mal auf die entsprechende Person. – „Sie sind alle vier Reiterinnen."

Der Ladenbesitzer staunte nicht schlecht.

„Gleich vier auf einmal. Na dann werde ich ja alle Hände voll zu tun haben."

Talenja wandte sich an Vanir und fragte:

„Ihr kennt euch?"

Agwar beantwortete ihre Frage indem er lachend rief:

„Ich bin sein Onkel, natürlich kennen wir uns! Mein Gott Vanir, wieso hast du's ihnen nicht erzählt?"

Ayla fiel die Kinnlade hinunter.

Ungläubig meinte sie.

„Er ist dein Onkel. Vanir also wirklich, so was musst du uns doch sagen."

Immer noch lachend fragte Vanirs Onkel Vanir:

„Bin ich dir etwas so peinlich, dass du nicht mal vier Drachenreiterinnen von mir erzählst? Gott, du wohnst mit denen unter einem Dach."

Vanir antwortete:

„Nein, du bist mir nicht peinlich. Wir hatten nur so viel um die Ohren heute, da habe ich's einfach vergessen."

Er schilderte kurz, was in Stonehelm passiert war und dass sein Schwert dabei das zeitliche gesegnet hatte.

Agwar verwuschelte mit einer Hand Vanirs Haar und meinte:

„Na da bin ich aber froh, dass es nur das Schwert war und dir nichts passiert ist. Ich nehme mal schwer an, dass du ein neues möchtest."

Er nickte.

„Gut, ich mache mich gleich an die Arbeit. Hol Hirador in den Hinterhof der Scheune. Ich muss mir seine Schuppen genau ansehen, damit ich die Klinge nachher einfärben kann."

Siory horchte auf. Sie fragte:

„Sie können die Klinge einfärben?"

„Gewiss. Man braucht nur das richtige Material. Wenn du willst, kann ich dir ein Schwert in der Farbe deines Drachen schmieden."

Er wandte sich an Talenja, Cyra und Ayla.

„Und euch natürlich auch, wenn ihr wollt."

Die drei antworteten gleichzeitig: „Klar. Das wäre super."

Und auch Siory freute sich über das Angebot.

Vanirs Onkel grinste breit und meinte.

„Habe ich nicht gewusst, dass ich heute noch viel Arbeit vor mir habe? Also, los. Holt eure Drachen in den Hinterhof Hirador weiß wo es lang geht."

Eine Minute später landete Hirador gefolgt von Thyren, Antrius, Lyras und Tyrael im Hinterhof.

Lyras warnte Talenja und Ayla.

*_Ihr sagt jetzt besser nichts Falsches. Ratet mal, wer hier wieder streit hat. Wenn ich ihr wärt, würde ich in Deckung gehen._*

Talenja antwortete.

*_Thyren und Hirador, das war so klar._*

Ayla grummelte.

„Würde mich nicht wundern, wenn Siory und Vanir gleich auch noch anfangen."

Von vorne hörten sie Siory, die schon im Hof war rufen.

„Also gut Leute, wer hat angefangen?"

Einige Sekunden später.

„Vanir! Kommst du mal bitte her?!"

Ayla verdrehte die Augen.

„Was habe ich gesagt?"

Cyra begann die beiden am Arm in Richtung Hinterhof zu ziehen.

„Kommt, wir gehen gucken was da los ist."

Talenja erwiderte.

„Ich will aber nicht wissen, was da los ist!"

„Ich ehrlich gesagt auch nicht.", stimmte Ayla zu.

„Jetzt seid doch mal nicht so Frösche. Das ist bestimmt lustig."

Ayla und Talenja riefen gleichzeitig.

„Nein."

Cyra ließ die beiden los, als sie im Hinterhof angekommen waren.

Vanir und Siory standen sich gegenüber, hinter ihnen Hirador und Thyren.

Vanirs Onkel stand in einer Ecke und verfolgte das Schauspiel belustigt. Cyra stellte sich zu ihm.

Talenja und Ayla waren im Begriff, sich wieder aus dem Staub zu machen.

Der Hinterhof war sehr groß und bot mehr als genügend Platz für die 5 Drachen. Es führten Treppen nach oben auf die Steinmauer, die den Platz umgab.

Die beiden Steuerten auf die linke Treppe zu und stiegen hinauf.

Von oben hatte man eine tolle Sicht über die Stadt und man konnte mühelos den Hinterhof überblicken.

Tyrael fragte.

*_Und wie ist die Aussicht von da oben?_*

*_Gut. Man kann sogar das Fallironriver sehen._*

*_Sehr schön. Ich sag euch bescheid, wen die zwei Streithähne sich wieder beruhigt haben._*

Ayla grinse und meinte.

*_Was natürlich noch ne Weile dauern könnte._*

*_Vermutlich_*

Ca. fünf Minuten später kam Siory unerwarteter weise zu ihnen hinauf. Sie schien immer noch sauer zu sein.

Ayla trat mit immer kälter werdenden Händen den Rückzug an.

Talenja fragte Siory.

„Was ist passiert?"

Böser Fehler!

Siory fuhr auf dem Absatz herum und zischte sie an.

„Ich will nicht darüber reden!"

Talenja war grade dabei eine zweite Frage zu stellen, doch Ayla packte sie am Arm und zog sie in Richtung Treppe zurück.

Siory grinste böse und meinte an Ayla gewandt.

„Guter Zug, _Schwester._"

Diese lief mit Talenja in den Hinterhof, wo Cyra Vanir und sein Onkel schon auf sie warteten.

Vanir schien nicht mal ansatzweise so schlecht gelaunt zu sein, wie Siory eben. Er winkte die beiden zu sich und sagte.

„Ich denke mal, Siory wird sich gleich beruhigt haben. Wir fangen in der Zwischenzeit schon mal an."

Sie traten zu Vanirs Onkel ans Schmiedefeuer und sahen zu, wie er in einem Behälter eine dunkle Flüssigkeit erhitzte.

Er erklärte: „Wenn man diese Flüssigkeit dem Eisen beimischt, bekommt das Schwert eine schwarze Färbung."

Er zeigte ihnen einen weiteren Behälter mit einer helleren blau gelblich schimmernden Flüssigkeit.

„Je nachdem, welche Färbung die Schuppen der Drachen haben muss man andere chemische Substanzen zum Eisen mischen, damit dieses mit der Flüssigkeit reagieren kann. Das funktioniert aber auch nur, wenn das Eisen sich noch in flüssigem Zustand befindet. Sobald es abkühlt und hart wird, ist eine Reaktion nicht mehr möglich."


End file.
